Persona
by TheKawaiiKnight
Summary: Every one has a persona. Some just have more than one. Meet Destiny Hyphen, a girl who developed a persona for each of her insecurities. One in particular lands her a special spot in the Box. And that lands her on Earth. Implied Bellamy/OC, Main Jasper/OC, Monty/OC friendship. (Not a Blarke)


One.

_One tap. . ._

"Um, **sorry** but could yo-"

_Two taps. . ._

"Siriously, could you ple-"

_Three taps. . . _

"**Please** it's very ann-"

_Tap, tap, tap, ta-. . . _

"Woman! Please stop it's annoying." Destiny looked up at her hand that was being suspended up in the air by another. The boy glared while she on the other hand shrugged. Another boy in the seat next to the boy who was still had a hold her hand, whispered something in his ear, and the boy jerked **back**. muttering: "Whatever" under his breath.

The boy who had whispered something playfully elbowed him and laughed it off.

Destiny shifted uncomfortably on her elbow and tried to ignore the constant whispering next to her. Closing her eyes, she drew a deep breath and relaxed, until a loud cry- like- shrill ended it.

Her head whipped up to the source only for her neck to snap painfully.

"We're back bitches!" She rolled her eyes at the girl who went by ' The one **found** under the stairs.' Destiny's twitched in annoyance. Was _everyone _that obnoxious?

The whisper's started to erupt at the point where the said annoying girl who was being lifted in the air by another. While so far into the back, Destiny could hear their conversation clearly.

"Ah, I missed you so much." The boy who held her spoke.

"W-what are you doing, and better yet, what are you _wearing_?"

"Oh this old thing?" - he gestured to the guard outfit. -" I borrowed it. How else was I supposed to sneak in to see if you were okay?"

After so much of the very _entertaining _conversation, the girl tuned the rest of it out and closed her eyes, her mind drooping into unconsciousness.

%*%*%

Everyone else had been disbanding the drop ship, all besides the sleeping girl. The rude boy from before poked at his **friend**.

"Hey Monty, should I wake her?" He whispered. Monty on the other hand shrugged it off.

"I dunno, probably. It's the right thing to do right?" They exchanged glances and fell into a fit a laughter.

"The right thing. Now thats the funniest thing I've ever heard." He looked at Monty and his eyed him seriously.

"We need to go help Clarke with the supplies hunt." Monty rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever Jasper."

%*%*%

Destiny awoke from loud cheering and chanting. Sitting up from her seat, she headed for the exit. But after a few seconds the cheering died down and it became silent. Curious the girl **stepped** outside the fellow " campers " swarmed a group of people throwing questions at one another.

Ignoring the annoying presences of others, shel made her way to the table that was occupied with the bags of nuts. Reaching for a bag her wrist had stopped suspended in air yet **again**. The unknown presence behind her whirled her around to face him.

"No one's allowed to eat these with these on." He pointed to her wrist where the band had lay, " So hand it over." But instead of handing it over Destiny just simply yanked **back** her hand and took a bag. Leaving the shocked boy to himself.

%*%*%

When night fall had finally arrived. Destiny sat in the first tent she saw. Closing the tent as best as she could, she started to undress. Taking off her jean jacket, followed by her tight leather jeans and shoes. Leaving her in her underwear and a red tee- shirt. Folding up her discarded clothes, Destiny used them as a pillow and yet again her eyes faded as sleep consumed her.

%*%*%

The following morning Destiny wasn't laying on the opposite side of the tent like she had been the night before. She glanced down at her legs and saw how it tangled with two sets of others. It was then she finally realized the pairs of hands laying on her abdomen, and when she looked to her right there laid rude Seat neighbor and to her left laid Rude seat neighbor's **friend**. And Destiny being a completely normal girl, she did what _any _normal girl would do in this situation.

Injoyed it while she could.

**Hullo. It's Me SungHee. I hoped you liked the first chapter and If I can get more than 10 reviews on this story or more than 10 Favorites on this, then I will upload chapter Two right after.**

**So if you want this to become an actual story Read and &amp; Review.**

**Fighting!**


End file.
